Choice
by Akuma no Bara
Summary: Satan offer's Rin a chance to control his flame's does Rin take the offer? Maybe, maybe not what happens to Rin if he does learn how to control his flames? Would the Vatican kill him? Or will they use him to there advantage. And why is Satan being so nice?
1. Chapter 1

Choice  
Chapter 1 Sweet Seduction

I wonder if I wasn't so useless I would be allowed to live...

Rin thought to himself as he laid on his bed.

I know I won't be allowed to live I know that. Maybe I should end it now. Not by anyone's hands but my own. Maybe I should-

_What crap are you talking about?_ A voice asked pulling Rin out of his thoughts.

Crap did I say that out loud? Rin wondered as his eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Rin asked his voice shaky from rage.

The voice didn't answer making Rin angry.

"Answer me!" Rin snarled. Really why doesn't the voice's owner show himself? Why is he watching me?

_I'm always watching you Rin._ The voice said lowly.

"Your reading my mind?!" Rin asked/shouted.

_No, you're just really easy to figure out. Don't worry; you want to prove your not useless right? You want control over your flames, shall I teach you?_ The voice asked seductively.

"Wha" That's all that came out of his mouth. Rin couldn't think, the voices offer ringing in Rins mind. H-he said he could teach me... teach me how to you my flames. My _flames_. Could he teach me that? But if he could then wouldn't that mean "-your Satan?" Rin croaked.

_Yes I am. Now do you want control over your flames or not? I could teach you, guide you. If you don't learn how to control them they will control you. You will become a monster, a true demon. Or become an experiment for the Vatican? Hell if not they'll kill you. I can help you so you don't become any of those things. After all those flames are yours, why shouldn't you learn how to control them? Why should you be executed because of them? That just doesn't seem right._

Rin was deep in thought. He could trust Satan and learn how to control his powers, but what does he want? "Why are you doing this for me if theirs nothing in it for you? I mean if I die what's it to you? You Satan You don't really care do you? What are you planning?"

_I want to show you this world as it truly is, a harsh world where people betray others. You've already seen this have you not? Remember how those people treated you after learning the truth? How your '_friends_' treated you?_ The word 'friends' Satan spat out.

Indeed Rin did remember how they treated him. Everyone not only the Vatican, his friends as well. They all treated him like a monster. If that's the case, why not just become one? Become what they see him as. Life would be so much easier that way. He wouldn't feel this pain in his heart if what they said were true. Right? It hurts so much, the fearful looks, the looks of hate. He wishes they would all stop that. Stop looking at him like that. Be like before, when he was just Rin. Not the son of Satan. Not a demon that has blue flames. Even if he is a half demon, he's still half human. He's still a child. He was raised as a human, has real emotions like a human, hurts like a human.

Rin lowered his head as these thoughts swirls in his mind. His bangs covering his eyes that looked as if made of glass. Satan didn't say anything while Rin was like this. They stayed this was for a few minutes before Satan said,

Y_ou don't have to answer now. Net make sure you do. I actually don't want you to die. Believe it or not._ he whispered, and with that Satan was gone. Rin could tell cause he felt more alone that ever. Should I take Satan's offer? Rin wondered as he wept himself to sleep. Shameful tears running down his face as he closed his eyes for sleep riddled with nightmares.

* * *

"We the Vatican sentence the son of Satan, the demon named Rin to death. " one clocked person said.

Death? Rin knew this was coming but it still hit him like a pound of bricks. Why are they doing this? Because they see me as a threat? They didn't even give me a chance to show that I'm not a threat! How do they know? Know I'm not a threat? A liability? That I'm not worth beating on?

"He is to burned alive at the stake at noon tomorrow. Until then he is to be kept in the underground prison. Feed him nothing, give him nothing to drink. He is a demon after all." The other clocked person said curtly.

Hey! I'm still human! Even if it's only half! Rin thought as he was lead down the steeps. He didn't met anyone's eyes. He couldn't. He didn't want to see them; and he didn't want them to see him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and just disappear. That is what they want isn't it? For him to just disappear.

It burns! It hurts! Why isn't anyone helping? Rin let out a scream of pure pain as he thought this. No one made a move to stop this from happening. They just watched as Rin was being burnt alive by them. Why would they help? This is what they wanted after all.

His blood curtailing screams pierced the air, along with the sound of the fire cracking the wood. The flames liking at Rin was enough to drive him mad if he wasn't already. His voice no longer came out due to overuse, his lungs filled with smoke. His brain shut down, his mind went blank, body limp. This is what they wished for was Rin's last incomplete thought before he died.

* * *

Screaming. That's all be can hear. Someone should stop that person. Two strong hands covers his mouth as he trashed about.

"-in! Rin! Nii-san! Wake up!" Yukio? What's he doing? Shouldn't he stop that screaming? I can't sleep! It took awhile for it to sink in the fact that it was Rin that was screaming.

"Wha- what happened? Are we under attack?" Rin asked not noticing that he was covers in cold sweat.

"Thats my line Nii-san! Why where you screaming?! I thought someone was killing you! Your flames came out , calm down!" Yukio practically ripped his lungs out screaming that.

Your the one that needs to calm down, Rin thought inwardly. Rin looked down only to see blue flames licking at the bed. Oh crap.

* * *

"I still can't believed you where screaming like that. What type of hell did you dream about?" Yukio asked as they made there way to the class room.

"None of your business moley four eyes." Rin snapped back. He really didn't want to remember his dream.

I blame him. If he didn't show up inside my head I wouldn't have thought a out those things. He thought inwardly as he turned the knob only to be met with the eyes of the exwire's.

Stop looking at me like that! I'm still me, still the same Rin. Why can't they see that? He wondered walking to his usual spot in the back. Maybe it would be better if I really did die...

_Are you still sprouting that crap?_Satan's voice rang throughout Rin's mind. His eyes kept moving back and forth meting everyone's eyes before he started to relax.

_Don't worry only you can hear me. _

"I would have liked to know that earlier." he growled.

"Know what Rin?" his brother asked standing right in front of him.

"N- nothing" Rin mumbled under his breath, a light pink spread across his face due to embarrassment.

_You know you could just talk to me through your mind right?_Satan asked sounding amused.

'Again I would to have liked to know that earlier!'

_It's not my fault you didn't know... Oh well anyway do you have an answer yet?_

'I- don't know... I do want to learn how but I kind of want to learn myself.'

_Hmm..._Satan paused deep in thought. Was there a way to get Rin to allow him to help? A small smile creeped onto his face as he thought up a plan.

* * *

The day dragged on, nothing interesting really happened to Rin. Walking to his dorm he thought he heard something. 'Better go and see what's up', he thought as he made his way to the sound.

There in the kitchen stood a grotesque demon. The body was one gigantic blob. Color a dark red s if dyed in blood, small arms coming out from its sides with little deformed hands. It had no eyes, only a mouth half the size of it. Inside sharp teeth caked in red dried blood. But Rin wasn't looking at the demon, oh no he was looking at his brother on the knocked out on the ground. A pool of blood under him as he laid on the dirty ground. Guns lay on ether side of him.

What the hell? Rin was speechless. There was his younger brother on the ground possibly dead. And it was that demons fault. He was going to pay, oh how he was going to pay. No one and I mean no one hurts my little brother!

Something snapped inside Rin. He couldn't think, he just moved. Like a machine he moved. Like a machine he thought. How dare you!? I'll kill you! Looking at Rin you wouldn't see the boy that laughed, that had fun. All you would see is a killer. A killer that was out for blood cold, calculating, and surprisingly calm. But looking at his eyes you would see that they drowned in rage.

He unsheathed Kurikara and slashed at the demon. Flames poured out uncontrollably. Rin could fell his mind slipping, drowning into the darkness.

_So what will you do? Learning from me is your only option after all. Satan said smugly, unless you don't care that you and your brother are going to die. _

"Shut up!" Rin yelled.

_Really when will you learn? I'm trying to help you here and all your doing is pushing me away. Tell m something if Yukio dies right here and now what would you do? You would lose your mind, turning into a crazed demon. Not even I would be able to bring you back, and I will lose two sons in on day. I don't want you to die, you don't want Yukio to die. Take my advice and you'll both live! It's perfect is it not? _

Rin thought about it for a second. Although that's as all the demon needed to attack Rin throwing him into the wall. The taste of iron made it's way to Rins mouth as me spit out blood.

"Damn it!" Rin screamed. "Fine! I need your help! I want you to teach me how to control them! Just tell me how to save Yukio!" all was silent, nothing could be heard. The Satan smugly laughed,

_I knew you would see it my way. First calm down. _

"Easier said that done."

_Just do it! Or your both going to die. _Satan snapped back.

Rin tried his hardest to calm down, really be did. He managed to do it some how,

_Good now fell the flame, it's a part of you wether you like it or not. Direct it, tell it what to do you are it's master after all. _

Rin did what he was told, it took a while. In that time Rin landed one attack on the demons side slicing off its arm which grew back in a matter of seconds.

Now fire! Aim for the mouth it's the weakest point after all. Fire into its mouth, make it explode from the inside.

Rin tried to direct his flames to that location but missed instead hitting the side of its... head? Or body? What ever that thing is.

"Che!"

The demon lashed its arm out trowing Rin into another wall. Spitting out more blood he crashed to the floor.

Shit! I have to get up, I have to move! Filled with ambition Rin ran to the demon, pointed the sword at it's mouth and fired. Blue flames poured out of the Kurikara and into the demon. It made let out a scream of pure pain, collapsing of the ground the demon twitched a few times before crumbling to dust.

After that Rin couldn't move, falling to the ground he tried to move to where Yukio was but failed.

_You did well my son, next time you should move faster. We'll work on that next time. If you pass and learn to control your power I'll even teach you how to control demons. _

"Fine" Rin mumbled before losing consciousness.

_I knew you'd see it my way. _

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Blue Exorcist I would have ruled the world by now. Did you ever hear about a 14 year old in america taking over the world? No? Then I no own Blue Exorcist TT^TT

Akuma: This was originally 2 chapter's but they where both short so I put them together! Yay!

Rin: You better not have killed Yukio -glare's-

Akuma: W-what? You'll know later on -tries not to be scared and meet Rin's eyes. It's not working-

Rin: -Glare's-

Akuma: A-anyway, I hope you like this and thought it wasn't a waste of time reading please rate and comment and tell me it there's any grammar and or spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2 Good demon, Bad exorcist?

Choice  
Good demon, Bad exorcist?

Everyone looked at the boy in the room, the one in the bed not the one sitting in the chair. Dead silence rained in the room, you could cut the tension in there with a butter knife.  
Everyone's eyes where on the black haired boy with worry, dread and little hope.

Yukio had been out for about two weeks now and everyone was starting to think that he would never wake up. Dread loomed over everyone, the exwire's, the other teachers; even Faust was a bit worried. But the one person that was hit the hardest was Rin.

For two weeks Rin has done everything he could think of to wake the seeping teen. He forgave sleep, food, everything really. He just hoped that Yukio would wake up soon. Rin was the only one that didn't cry when they herd the news, cause crying would admit that you can't do anything, and Rin was never going to that ever, even if it took years Rin would not stop trying to wake up his brother.

The exorcists all looked at Rin in disgust. Not even the other exwire's spared Rin the pity not to look at him like that. They all seemed to blame Rin for Yukio's situation that if Rin left Yukio should wake up. These feelings and more had been growing inside all these people and you know what happens when things pile up, it all soon comes crumbling down. One day it finally happened, after three weeks of this one person had enough.

"Hey demon." he said, Rin didn't look up. Only stared at his brother with sad lonely eyes.

"Hey! I'm talk'n to you, you damned demon!" Rin still ignoring the man's presence made him fume with anger. He suddenly reached for Rins hair and forced Rin to look at him.

"What do you want?" Rin asked in a hollow dead voice. Ever since he woke up in the hospital bed and found out the news he's been like this.

"First off, a filthy DEMON like you should know better than to talk to me like that!" the man growled, venom dripping from his voice. "Secondly, this is your fault right? Nothing good ever comes from associations with a filthy demon like you."

At this Rins eyes grew large, he didn't care that he was just called a demon cause he's used to this treatment already, What bothers this teen was that fact that this person that didn't even know him was telling him that HE'S to blame for this!

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Rin spat back, how dare he blame me for this! I did everything I could to save Yukio!

"You heard me! Filth like you has no place here, your just an eyesore! Why don't you just die already? There's no place for you here."

"To bad, I'm not going anywhere."

The person grabbed the gun in its holder and pointed it at Rin and smacked him with it.

"Leave demon."

"Make me." he said defiantly. The exorcist smiled at this, with pleasure." The exorcist grinned, the look an his face was enough for Rin himself to cringe, but he wasn't going to back down after this person insulted him. Oh no, he wasn't THAT lucky.

Rin reacted by grabbing the hilt of Kurikara. He started pull out the sword, blue flames growing on his body when he was surrounded.

" Okumura Rin, you are in violation of your contract. Put the sword down or we will be forced to shoot, and possibly kill you." Rin glared at the man standing before him, doing as he was told he sheathed Kurikara. The older man took this as a chance to shoot at Rin, "you see? A filthy demon like you has no place here. Just go ahead and leave, or better yet you could just go someplace and die." the man sneers as Rin held the arm that had been shot, already the wound had begin to heal.

Rin just stood there looking at the spot where the older person once was, rage still present in his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't argue. Everyone knows what happened on the blue night sixteen years ago, no one has forgotten about all the exorcists that died that night. No one, and there's nothing I can do about it. Turning around to walk out of the room, arm still hurting from before but his heart hurt more.

* * *

Maybe I should leave, but where would I go? There's no place for me, no one wants me after learning the truth. Even if I DID leave the Vatican would just ether hunt me down use me to conduct experiments or just kill me.

Just as Rin walked down the hall me met the eyes of his old friend Bon. Should I say hi? Or just ignore him and walk away? Just as Rin was making up his mind, he saw something in Bon's eyes. Fear. Fear of him, fear of being burnt to death by the same blue flames that killed everyone except his father at the temple he used to live at. Fear of just him in general. When Bon saw Rin staring at him he immediately broke off eye contact and started running down the hall.

*sigh* I really should be used to this by now but it still hurts. Rin thought as he felt a pang in his chest. Rin was growing tired of it all, he really did want to just disappear so they can no longer look at him like that. I was the son of Satan since the day I was born, it's not like I just turned into his son one day. You where already the friend of the son of Satan whether you liked it or not, unless we where never really friends? Was it all fake? I don't really know, I don't think it was fake, right?

Rin looked around, he had no idea how he got to the forest. He just walked wherever his legs took him; it felt like he was being called for some reason...

_That's because you where called here. _Satan's voice rang out in Rin's head.

"Why? You could just talk to me like this."

_I know but I want to show you something._"What did you want to show me?"

_You'll see_. As if one queue a small puppet walked out of the bushes.

"What is that?" Rin asked somewhat tired at the sight, "actually no never mind. I don't want to know anymore."

_To bad I'm telling you anyway._ Satan said bluntly, _that is my doll, it shall be used as a medium between me and you. As you know I can't leave Gehena so I'll put some of my flames into this doll and control it from here._

"You can do something like that? Wait is that even a smart idea? I mean this place is **crawling** with exorcists! You'll be found out in no time at all, and since I'm the only one they can get to I'm the one that's going to be burnt to death at the stake not you."

_Don't worry as long as it's with you they can't find it. Your flames mask the dolls flames thus-_

"Ok I get it, please **please **stop talking, your giving me a headache."

Rin heard a small laugh coming from Satan, Holy crap he could do that?! Rin thought. "I never knew you could laugh"

_…Of course I can…_

Walking over to where the doll was Rin picked up and asked "So I have to carry this thing around with me all the time? Why are you even giving me a doll when we can talk like this? Also I thought you could only possess humans.

_I will be using it o help you train, you don't have to carry it around but I would like you to. Also I'm not possessing the doll, you could say I'm possessing your flames but that's not completely true. If I was to explain you would be bored right? So i'll just say that I'm using you to posses the doll, in other words you're an outlet._

"… Ok… Your right that sounds really complicated."

They spent the last two hours training, Rin found out many things. One, a demonic doll is never to be messed with if you want to continue breathing trough your nose and sometimes mouth and not from the hole that will be in your neck if you mess with it. Second, training to control his flames attracts other demons. Lastly Rin discovered that Satan isn't all that much of a bad guy once you get to know him. Strangely enough Rin liked talking to him, and for some reason he got the feeling that Satan liked talking to. He Had many questions about a lot of things like when Rin got some water he asked '_how come it's clear? Isn't suppose to be red?'_ Or _'I thought that was supposed to be used as a mini dagger, you can't kill anyone with that dull point'_ when Rin took out a pencil to write note's for class. (Shocker right?)

People where still scared of Rin but he's now trying not to care like Satan said. He still visits Yukio at the hospital, they say that Yukio may never wake up from this but Rin never gave up hope that his little bro. will wake up.

* * *

*Vatican HQ*

"You know your mission right?"

"Yes"

"Good now go, you are to keep an eye on Okumura Rin. If he show's ANY sign of demonic activity you are to detain him immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, We'll do our best to complete this mission or die trying."

"Good now go. Remember _he _is to know none of this."

"Understood... Pope."

* * *

Akuma: I wonder, what's going to happen?

Rin: What did you do to Yukio? -Death aura-

Akuma: Eh?! Ah well you know... I didn't kill him.

Rin: YOU PUT HIM IN A COULMA!

Akuma: -Hides in a corner-

Rin: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Akuma thought: Why the hell would I do that? Your going to kill me! I'm to young to die... I haven't taken over the world yet...

Disclaimer: Still no news about me? I don't own Blue Exorcist then.


	3. Chapter 3 The new people

I'M SORRY! The last chapter was suppose to go to the other story I'm working on... I put the other one by mistake cause there saved right next to each other and the only difference with the tittle's is the letter cause this is c3 and the other one was m3. Again sorry about that...

* * *

Choice

Chapter 3 The new people

Standing in front of the class two people waited for silence. "Class, these are the new students that just transferred here today. Now you row introduce yourselves."

"Hai! I'm Hikari desu! Nice ta meet ya!" the girl exclaimed. She had short black hair with a red ribbon tied to the side. She was a bit short for her age and as you noticed a bit... hyperactive...?

"Luka." the boy had short gray hair with a red streak coming down from his bangs.

"Yes these two will be our we students here so everyone get along!" the teacher said, running over to Rin the girl said, "so this is the son of Satan? Less scary look'n than I thought. You look harmless! Are you sure you didn't get mixed up with some one else?" Rin was shocked, "your not scarred of me?"

"why the he should I be? You're in a school FULL of exorcists! What's there to fear? Also you don't look all that evil, but give me one reason to and I might report you." she threatened but broke into laughter seeing Rin's wide-eyed look, "priceless"

"What is?" Rin asked

"Your face! It's priceless! Hahahaha!" even Rin couldn't help but laugh, " pff I guess so huh?" he said showing a bright smile that no ones seen since that day. Everyone just looked shocked, Rin was laughing? And who the hell was that chick? Does she have a death wish or something?

"Ok! You can continue this little chat later, on with the lesson!" the teacher exclaimed.

At the end of class everyone was looking to the back where two people where currently having an in depth conversation about anime. "No way Dragon ball Z better than Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't care what you say it's not possible!" Rin exclaimed.

"You must not have had a childhood! True the first Yu-Gi-Oh was the best, I can't argue with that. BUT they went down hill from there! GX was half the show the original was! That's the truth and you know it!" Hikari countered.

"Um... Does it really matter? There both great right?" Shima mumbled under his breath although that didn't go unnoticed to the two arguing teens.

"Of course there both great!" they both exclaimed.

"Goku is an amazing fighter that only gets stronger with every battle! Why question his greatness?! I don't care that in Kai his son Gohan surpassed him! Goku is still the best fighter!" Rin shouted.

"Yea! And Yugi is awesome with the pharaoh by his side! At the end he even surpassed him! Yugi earned the right to be calls the king of games and I don't think anyone would say otherwise! Who cares if the show keeps making new series?! The original is the best card game in the whole world and I don't think anyone can say anything different! Dark Magian is one of the best monsters! Then Blue Eyes White Dragon, then Dark Magian Girl the list can go one forever and we still wouldn't be done!" yelled Hikari. The both of them looked at each other in awe, both wide eyed till Rin smirked.

"I thought you said that Yu-Gi-Oh couldn't beat Dragon Ball Z... Having second thoughts?"

"The hell? Sure Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome BUT it still can't beat Dragon Ball Z! The one with second thoughts is you right? If not you wouldn't be so quick to counter pink haired boy over there!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Um... The names Shima though..."

"Shut up no one cares!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!" Rin said to Hikari.

"And why not? You're a hypocrite! You just did it why can't I?!"

"Because Shima is-!" Rin cut himself off, what IS Shima to me exactly? Furring his eyebrows Rin thought, he isn't still a friend... is he? I don't get it! Is anyone here a friend? I can't tell... I think they're still my friends but I can't just walk up to them and say 'hey what are you to me exactly' right?

Everyone's eyes where on Rin. What was he going to say? It sounded like he was going to say friend but that couldn't be right can it?

"Well? He's your what?" Hikari asked rudely, she didn't like this awkward silence as much as the next guy. Actually the guy next to the next guy... Luka was next to her after in and she knows that Luka doesn't mind silence like this... in fact it's one of his favorite kinds.

Biting his bottom lip Rin thought as his bangs covers his eyes, he couldn't face these people without wanting to do a very un-Rin like thing. Cry. The boy wanted to cry remembering all the facts about there relationship. "No, nothing never mind." he said coldly before walking out of the classroom. He knew they didn't want to be in the same room at the moment, and Rin understood that. That's why it hurt his heart more that before.

Hikari was shocked by the boy's reaction. He looked so... sad. Why? He's Satan son right? Why should he care? "No, nothing never mind." His voice sounded so hollow saying that, does he really not care? Does he really think of these people anything less than friends? I don't get him, Okumura Rin, your full of mysteries I don't think I would be able to solve any time soon...

"Well that was ... awkward... as I thought, he really doesn't care about us huh?" Shima said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. What? Hikari thought.

"Of course it's like that Shima! He's a demon why should he care?!" Konekomaru said, they all couldn't help but nod their heads to that. What? They didn't see his face? They didn't hear it in his voice? Don't they have their doubts about what there saying?

"True... he is a demon after all, why should he care about us mortals? All demons are the same! Trash they all are!" Bon coldly stated before moving to pick up his stuff.

What the people in the classroom didn't know was that Rin was still at the door...

_See? All humans are the same. You'll never be able to fit in with them just quit while you still can._Satan said, there was neither comfort in his voice nor any pity. Just tiredness, tired of this world and its inhabitance. He doesn't really know why but he just doesn't want to see Rin like this...

"But there still my friends you know..." Rin said in such an empty voice it shocked himself.

Satan felt a ping within his chest, he doesn't know why and really doesn't want to know how he'd come to feel this way but he had.

_Sigh, this is why you should get away from these people; they aren't your friends you know. Real friends wouldn't just leave you like this even after leaning the truth about your blood. You're only a halfling after all; you can't be treated like a real demon._

"So in other words I don't belong anywhere?"

_No that's not it; you can come to Gehena if you wish. I have no problems with that; I doubt anyone else would to. After all you're my son. _

Rin was about to say something but he heard people starting to walk towards the door, making a break for it Rin ran down the hall and ducked into a different room. Sliding down to the floor Rin leaned on the door of the room and a single tear started rolling down his cheek. Both Rin and Satan where surprised by this action, they couldn't believe it.

He was crying, the son of Satan was CRYING, if that's not shocking to say the least I don't know what is anymore, Satan thought.

"The hell? Is there leak in the ceiling or something? I don't get it…" Rin murmured under his breath, not really wanting acknowledge himself crying. He stayed there for a few minutes trying to calm himself down, finally getting up from the door he was surprised when the door moved without him touching it.

"So you hid in here!" Turning he was met with the face of Hikari. Pouting she asked, "What's got you so down? I don't think loosing the argument would get you thins down!"

"I didn't lose! It was a tie! And if not I won!"

"Sure you did! Nice to see you in high sprits again though, I mean being sad doesn't suit you." She said cheerfully.

He looked at her wide eyed , she was the first person to see through his ever cheerful act. He was never found out by anyone, not even Yukio saw it she must be mistaken. My mask if perfect, "What do you mean? I'm not sad. I really don't care about those people."

"Stop lying Rin. You and I both know that's not the truth." She said looking Rin straight in the face, how dare he try to lie to her when she's trying to help?

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm leaving now. See ya later Hikari." He said walking past her and making his way towards his dorm room.

_You don't really believe her do you? She's just like the rest; she will betray you one way of another…_

"I know that baka." Rin said sadly, he really did want to believe she wouldn't be like the rest but that's not possible.

Satan really didn't like the looks of this; already he could see the effect's the girl has on Rin. I have to stop this, what is it that girl wants exactly? She's running my plains for Rin! I can't allow that. He thought sullenly, for some reason he didn't want to hurt Rin. I shouldn't get an attached to him; I'll need him for my plain to be a success after all…

* * *

:Outside:

"What are you doing making friends with him?" Luka asked

"Well the best way to gain his trust is to do that very thing right?" Hikari answered, although she really didn't think he looked somewhat sad alone like that…

"Just remember, you can't grow an attachment to that thing. It will hurt more if we have to kill it and I don't want to have to clean up after you."

"I got it! Your so bothersome Luka! It's the Pope's orders, how can I go against them? Even if he is the first person to fight with me for so long."

"You just did research on him, you don't even know what Dragon Ball Z or Yu-Gi-Oh is about. You just read summaries about them." He said making Hikari think about what her father had said to her when she was younger, "Hikari, you're only a tool. A wepon for the Pope to use whenever he sees fit, don't ever forget that."

"I know, I am just a weapon. A dog that shall obey every command no matter how absurd it is, that's the only reason I was born. Right Luka?" she asked lowly.

"Yes it is."

Not known to any of them Satan had watched them just to be on the safe side. _Interesting _he smirked, _let the game's begin you two. I'll make sure this is a game you'll never forget._

* * *

Akuma: How was that?

Rin: Late… and what is it with me? What am I all depressed and stuff?

Akuma: because people keep betraying you and you don't know whom to trust.

Rin: Um… I trust Yukio…

Akuma: Right…

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Blue Exorcist, but that's only a pipe dream… TT^TT


End file.
